tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Australasian Confederated-Commonwealth
The Australasian Aboriginal Republic is a somewhat large nation-state located mainly in Australia and the Pacific though intends to expand throughout Asia. The AAR is full Communist with it being the only democratic nation on earth and frequently funds revolutions throughout the Nuuk Empire and the Weltreich. The AAR has the highest quality of life in the world but is quite oppressive to conservatives and white people. International Relations Weltreich The AAR and the Weltreich are in a tense relationship. Australasia used to be a protectorate of Weltreich until revolution took place and the area was annexed by Modern Day AAR. Weltreich has denounced communism and has frequently put in trade embargos against the union and has even funded fascist revolutionaries. AAR has responded with also funding communist revolutionaries in Weltreich. Recently, AAR has been showing signs of wanting to improve diplomatic relations with Weltreich by ending the funding of communists and even having the Premier meet with the Führer. It is thought this would be so they could either invade or buy Ostasein for the AAR has always since its conception wanted to expand into south-east Asia. Nuuk Empire The Nuuk empire and the AAR have always had an interesting relationship. As the AAR was originally simply a rebellion organisation during the Second Great War, the Nuuk Empire funded the rebels to cause national instability so the NE sent troops to help the communists. After The Greater Decades War, Nuuk and the AAR ended its alliance with Nuuk and denounced monachism. The relations between the two have stayed dormant and neutral. Since Nuuk sold the AAR a large amount of island in the Arctic, Australasia's interest has been fading and the two have been becoming slightly bitter. The future of the friendship between the AAR and the Nuuk Empire is uncertain. History After the fall of the Ecological Galactic Republic, Australia was freed from EGR control. The new Republic of Australia lasted only a few short months as the Weltreich invaded and annexed the republic. During WR control, the area was terraformed slightly to shrink the outback a bit. Australia's cities were all so expanded and the population grew quite drastically. On April 19th, Ships came from deep space looking to colonise Earth. The ship landed on the small island "Kangaroo Island" which juts off of the Fleurieu Peninsula. The Invaders set up a colony on Kangaroo Island and revealed themselves to be the Ecological Galactic Republic. The people of Kangaroo Island rebelled against the invaders and gained some national spirit on the way. By the time the EGR was kicked out of Earth for the last time. The people of Kangaroo Island decided to negotiate becoming independent from the Welt Reich which they reluctantly agreed with. The reason that the WR agreed to this is still not known. Eventually, The Kangaroo Island Empire agreed to become a protectorate in exchange for all of Australia and New Zealand. That birthed the Australasian Bloc. The AB contunued to exist all the way up to the great Japanese war. The people there were being taken in truckloads to serve in the war. Communist revolutionaries were a common sight. The Nuuk Empire decided to fund the communist rebels and start an Australasian Civil War. Nuuk sent a lot of their troops to fight in the civil war. The plain ultimately worked and the Australasian Aboriginal Republic was founded. The new government immediately left the war and built fortifications around all of the major cities. After the war, the AAR offered to buy some islands that belonged to the Nuuk Empire for 100 billion dollars, showing off the fact that they were still a relatively rich country. The AAR is right now planning on acquiring Ostasein. Where ever this will be with war fair or with a large amount of money, The Australasian Aboriginal Republic is incredibly wealthy and incredibly happy.